Girlfriend
by SunDragon27
Summary: Its talent night at the TND hotspot. Rachel, Kuki, Fanny, and Abby have a plan to get Nigel out of Lizzie's hands and into Rachels with a fun song! Total 1/362! I suck at summeries, its better than it sounds. First KND story so READ AND REVIEW!


**Girlfriend**

**Song fic based on the song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavine. A 1/362 one-shot! With hints of 3/4, 2/5, and 86/60! I know this song has been used before for this couple but it makes me laugh to think Rachel would actually sing it so I hope you enjoy! READ A REVIEW! Song lyrics are in italics! **

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The night was approaching way too fast. Tomorrow night! Sure Rachel had been planning it with Abby, Kuki, and Fanny for weeks but now that it was here she was starting to get really nervous. Tonight she would be having a sleepover with the girls. Hopefully they could calm her down.

Rachel rang the doorbell to the Sanban household. She heard a shriek. That would be Kuki. The door swung open.

"Your here!" Kuki screeched.

"Im here." Rachel replied.

"Come in! We're all up stairs." Kuki said as she turned around towards the stairs. Rachel followed her to her room, which even at the age of 17, it was still covered in Rainbow Monkeys. Fanny and Abby were already there.

"Hey girl." Abby said from where she was standing next to the CD player looking through Kuki's CD'S.

"Hey Rach." Fanny said from her seat on the bed.

"Hey guys." Rachel replied. She threw her backpack with her stuff in it on the ground and plopped down on a bean bag. "So what do we have planned for tonight?" She asked.

"Well" Kuki began. "We were thinking on discussing tomorrow."

Rachel groaned. "Guys you have no idea how nervous I am for tomorrow night!"

"Calm down Rach. We've been planning this for weeks. We all know the words and what to do." Abby said.

"But what if it doesn't work? I'll be totally embarrassed and a laughing stalk!" Rachel whined as she sprung from her seat and paced the room.

"Rachel chill! It's going work! We've been over this." Fanny said.

"Tell me again how this is going to work." Rachel sighed. Her nerves were on its pitch.

"First it's going to work cause it's probably one of the most brilliant plans we've ever had." Fanny said.

"Second, because we know how you feel, and this song states it perfectly." Abby continued.

"And third, because Nigel feels the same way about you." Kuki finished. "He's just needs a push to get away from Lizzie. And putting it out in the open like this is the perfect way to get him out of the clutches of a monster and put him with the person he belongs with."

Rachel smiled at Kuki. "Well when you put it that way." Rachel sighed. "Thanks guys. I really needed the pep talk."

"Hey no problem girl. Abby knows you're nervous but seriously, there's no way he could resist." She smiled at Rachel.

"You should just be glad we can all sing so well." Fanny stated. Rachel started to laugh, then Kuki and Abby joined in, soon all four girls are busting up laughing. They all had fallen on Kuki's bed now. The laughter died down.

"You know, whatever happens tomorrow, we'll all be together and right now that's all we really need." Kuki said. The three other girls smiled.

"Amen baby." Abby breathed.

~~~The next night~~~

Rachel was back stage at the TND Hot Spot where the event was going to go down. It was talent night and almost everyone from the TND was there. She was dressed in jeans and a hot pink top. Fanny, Abby, and Kuki were dressed in the same thing. Kuki was loving it, while Abby and Fanny not so much.

"Ugh I really hate wearing this." Fanny complained.

"Come on Fanny, we gotta be all showy for this and pink is the best color for the song." Rachel tells her friend for the hundredth time.

"I'ts only for one night and then you can burn the thing." Abby put in trying to sound like she doesn't care about her outfit. "And girl would you quit pacing around your freaking me out!" Abby screamed at Rachel.

"I can't help it! It's actually tonight. I can't believe I'm about to go out there and sing my feelings and tell the guy I love that he should dump his girlfriend and become mine. I mean that sounds pretty crazy to me. Are we being totally insane? This is so insane, were so not doing this anymore. Come on let's go home." Rachel rambled on. She started walking towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Kuki said as she grabbed Rachel's shoulder and pulled her back. "We've been planning this for way too long and you need to do this, he needs to know and this is a fun way to tell him. Now calm down and get ready to put your heart into this song." Kuki finished and let go of Rachel's arm.

"Wow Kuki, that was... inspiring. Thanks!" Rachel said smiling. Kuki smiled back and peeked through the curtain.

"Oh the guys are here! Hoagie, Patton and Wally! I was hoping they'd come." Kuki squealed.

"What are they doing here?" Abby said.

"Well we are singing and it's a big night for talents, so naturally they're here." Kuki replied.

"Yeah I expected Wally to be here because he's your boyfriend but what about Patton! A-and Hoagie." Fanny almost yelled barley catching her mistake.

"Too late Fan, we caught that." Rachel smiled.

"They're here because I made sure Wally made them come." Kuki said with a sly smile. Looking at Fanny and Abby's face, she chuckles. "Tonight doesn't just have to be for Rachel."

Fanny and Abby are still shocked. Rachel is now laughing.

"You mean to tell Abby, that tonight you made sure Hoagie and Patton was here so that they would hear us sing this song?" Abby asked getting angry.

"Yeah pretty much." Rachel giggled.

"Wait you knew about this?" Fanny asked furious.

"Yeah I did! I gotta say Kuki is a genius sometimes." Rachel said still stifling giggles.

"Now, this goes for all three of you. When you sing you gotta show those guys what they're missing. You understand me?" Kuki says. "And don't even try to argue with me you two cause you know I'm right." Kuki said to Abby and Fanny.

They both sighed. Of course she was right. That didn't mean they had to like it. Fanny started mumbling to herself about how ridiculous this was.

"Now come on guys we can't hang out back here forever. Let's go say hi to the guys." Kuki squealed.  
She ignored Abby and Fanny's groans. "Come on!" she said.

They all follow her off the stage and towards where the guys were stationed at a table near the front of the stage.

"Hey guys!" Kuki greeted as she kissed Wally on the cheek. Everybody gives out their own greetings.

"So what are you girls singing tonight?" Hoagie asked.

"That is our little secret." Abby replied.

"Oh come on we want to know." Patton urged.

"You'll find out soon enough." Rachel tells him. She looks towards the door. Oh no. There he is. And he's with the dog. Rachel nudged Abby. "Look."

Abby looks over and soon all of them are looking at the direction of Nigel and Lizzie.

"Ugh I really hate that cruddy Sheila." Wally muttered under his breath. "Oh here they come."

"Hey guys." Nigel greeted his friends. Lizzie said nothing as she stares down Rachel. She knows how she feels about Nigel just like everyone else in the TND. And everyone knows that Nigl has a thing for her too. Even Lizzie has a hunch. Which is why she clings on to him even more.

Sensing the tension Nigel turned to Lizzie.

"Hey Liz, will you go get us some soda please." He asked nicely.

"But Nigie, I don't want to leave your side." Lizzie said in her annoying voice.

"Please, it won't take you long." He pleaded. It was kinda sickening to watch.

Lizzie snatched her arms away from Nigels. "Fine." she snapped and stormed off.

Nigel groaned loudly and covered his face in his hands.

"Dude, why do you put up with it?" Patton asked.

"I honestly don't know anymore. Before it was because I still had small feelings for her but now she's driving me crazy! And not in the good way like you talk about." Nigel said. Everyone looked at Patton, Wally and Hoagie had knowing smiles on their faces.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Patton replied simply his face red.

"The point is," Hoagie began. "You don't like her anymore so why not end it?" Rachel had eyes only for Nigel, waiting for what he was going to say next.

"You know I really should. But I just don't know." He said sadly.

Rachel's heart rose and fell in the same three seconds. But there was still hope. Kuki had told her he just needed a push, and Rachel now believed her.

"Well dude you should decide soon." Wally said. Kuki then began to talk excitedly to him. Soon everyone was talking into pairs. Abby with Hoagie, Kuki with Wally, Fanny with Patton, and Rachel with Nigel. This seemed to happen naturally, like that's where they belonged.

"I'm excited to hear you and the others sing." Nigel said to the girl next to him.

"I'm glad, I really hope you enjoy the song." she smiles up to him.

"Oh I'm sure I will. I've heard you sing before, you're really good." He said blushing.

"Thanks." Rachel replied blushing also. "I hope you understand the meaning of it too."

Nigel gave her a perplexed look. "What do you mean?"

"Oh!" Everyone heard Kuki exclaim. She was looking at her Rainbow Monkey watch around her wrist. "Come on girls we're on next!" she screamed and grabbed Rachel's arm.

Rachel quickly turned back to Nigel. Feeling brave she replied. "You'll find out." and winked at him. She then left with the others.

Hoagie came next to Nigel. "You my friend need to get your girls straightened out." he said.

"What are you talking about?" Nigel asked taking his eyes off the blonde.

"You man," Patton jumped in. "You need to dump Lizzie, and get with the girl you actually have a big thing for."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nigel stated stubbornly.

"Dude, don't even give us that." Wally said. "Take it from me, keeping how I felt about Kuki in for so many years wasted so much time. Don't do the same thing . And that goes for all of you." Wally finished looking at Patton and Hoagie.

They were all silent for a moment. What Wally said actually made sense, which was weird. But why were they wasting their time? It was so time to come clean.

Noticing Lizzie coming with two Root Beers in her hands Hoagie said, "Come on let's get closer to the stage."

"Where are we going?" Lizzie asked when she got back to them.

"Were getting closer so we can be right up close to the girls." Patton said.

Lizzie pouted. She did not want to get closer to the girl she hated aka Rachel McKenzie. But all of them headed for the front of the stage so she followed still pouting. Nigel had chugged his soda and left the cup on an empty table when she handed it to him. Lizzie still held onto her glass.

Meanwhile back stage the girls were getting ready to perform. Rachel with her newfound confidence was feeling like she could take on the world.

"You guys ready!" She said pumped.

"Well it looks like someone has found some guts." Fanny said. Rachel laughed and shook her head enthusiastically.

"Now remember girls, this is for our guys. Sing your heart out. Rachel, show Nigel you're the one he belongs with and Fanny and Abby, show those guys what they're missing." She finished with a smile.

"Let's do this." Abby said as she and the others got into position.

The announcer calmed everyone in the club down. "Welcome tonight all you TND!" The crowd cheered. " And guest." he added looking at Lizzie. He got some chuckles as she scowled at him. "Anyway, we got an excellent night of entertainment for you all! Starting with a song by our very own Rachel McKenzie, Abby Lincoln, Fanny Filbright, and Kuki Sanban! Now give these pretty girls all a round of applause!" he finished as the curtain rose.

The applause was loud as they first spotted the four girls. The music began to play and separate spotlights were put on each girl. They began to sing.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way I think you need a new one! Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend._

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me. No way, no way, no it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend.

Rachel stepped forward and began to sing on her own.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious. I think about you all the time, you're so addictive. Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

Kuki, Abby, and Fanny stood in the background singing the echoes.

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious. And oh yeah, I'm the mother, I'm the princess.  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right._

She's like so whatever. You could do so much better. I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about.

All the girls sang together again.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend._

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me. No way, no way, no it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend.

Rachel once again sang by herself. She was slowly walking forward to the edge of the stage. The guys and Lizzie were all parked right in front. Rachel was looking at Nigel when there was suddenly a spotlight on him too.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me. And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again._

Nigel had gone red but was smiling nonetheless. Lizzie was looking furious with a look of pure hatred directed that the singing girl.

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear. Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear!_

Rachel sang to him making a pushing motion with her arm to Lizzie.

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again. _

_(And again and again and again)_

Kuki sang the echo this time.

_Cause she's like so whatever. And she could do so much better. I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about!_

Rachel sang the last line to the whole audience who cheered even louder in agreement. They WERE all talking about it for sure and it was about time one of them did something about it. Nigel taking this opportunity cheered a long with them. Lizzie dropped her glass and gave Nigel a push as she screamed "WERE THROUGH" at him. This only made everyone cheer more. 

Once again all the girls sang and Rachel backed up in line.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend._

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me. No way, no way, you know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend.

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. 'Cause I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? Hey, she's so stupid, what the heck were you thinking?  


The line was repeated but this time each girl sang one line solo. Abby first, then Fanny, Kuki next, and finally Rachel. Each girl had their eyes on their special guys. All of which were smiling and cheering them on.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. _

_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better.  
_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
_

_She's so stupid, what the heck were you thinking?_

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend. No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me. No way, no way, you know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend, No way, no way, no way, no way.

_Hey, hey!_

  
Everyone erupted into applause at the songs end. The girls jumped off the stage as the announcer said "Weren't they great? Let's hear it again for these girls! And the one who got rid of the person none of us could stand." Everyone laughed and clapped at again. The girls kept getting compliments from every corner. When they reached the guys and received group compliments they separated into twos again.

"So what did you think?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"I think I should take the singers advice." Nigel replied smiling. Rachel smiled too and began to silently giggle.

"Rachel will you go out with me?" he asked. Both began to laugh.  
"Does this answer your question?" Rachel replied. With that she kissed him and he kissed her back.

Applause erupted around the club again. Nigel lifted Rachel off her feet. They then parted smiling and laughing with everyone's comments like "it's about time!" and "finally!" Rachel looked over at her friends who were all smiling and giving their own gestures of approval.

"Hey Kuki! Who are we going to pick on next?" Rachel laughed. Abby and Fanny's faces grew with fear.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow." Kuki replied happily.

She was right. There was time for that. It looked like they could get along without a push. Rachel thought as she looked at Abby and Hoagie and Fanny and Patton. Nah they'd need a push. Music had begun to play again and everyone began to dance. Tonight Rachel was going to dance until her heart stopped with her new boyfriend and her friends.

**I'm not sure if I completely love the way this turned out but it was fun to write anyway. I hope you liked it or at least made you laugh a little. Come on people you know the drill! Review!**


End file.
